Broken Beyond Repair
by Jacobdraco
Summary: when tia brown's father is murdered he makes sam uely tia's legal guardian. but sam and emily arnt ready for a child, what happens when brass send her to live with her grandfather... warning child abuse
1. Chapter 1

My name is Tia Brown and I'm twelve years old. I am vertically challenged, barely reaching 4'2, with waist-length brown hair with dyed blond highlights. I've been told my hair colour choice compliments my sea green eyes and paired with my porcelain skin, I can turn some heads.

If people took a closer look at my supposedly flawless skin, they would see the various scars marring the surface, especially around my face. I live in Las Vegas with my daddy Warrick Brown and I am the biggest daddy's girl ever. Today he has no work (he's a CSI) and has planned a father-daughter outing. I also have ADD.

I walk into the living room to find Daddy getting ready for the day.

"Tia, we're going to have breakfast with the team, okay baby girl?" Daddy says.

"Yes Daddy. Is Nicky going be there?" I inquired Nick Stokes, my dad's best friend. He's like a second father to me.

"Yes he is," he says, grinning back at me.

I walk outside to the car and he helps me into car. I sit in the back seat as he drives the car to a diner call Frank's. Daddy then parks the car he gets out the car. He helps me out, picks me up and carries me inside.

"Hey guys," Daddy says to the team. They're made up of Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, and Jim Brass.

"Hi," I say as my dad sets me down. I run into Nicky and hug him tightly.

"Hi baby girl," Nicky laughs, hugging me back.

Dad and I sit down with the team, him on the right of me and Nick to the left. We chat until a pretty blond-haired waitress comes over, asking our orders. I order French toast and bacon with tea and orange juice for drinks.

After we eat breakfast, Dad called me over.

"Tia, I have surprise for you," he says with a smile.

"What is it?" I ask eagerly, wondering if it was a new phone or something cool.

"Today I'm taking you over to the animal shelter to get a puppy," he replies.

"Really? Thanks so much dad," I exclaim as I give him a big hug.

We drive to the animal shelter near our home in Nevada, ten minutes from Las Vegas Strip, and daddy let me to pick a puppy to take home.

I took a while, until I finally picked Rocky, a little one month old girl part pit-bull and part husky who reminded me of a pure white, baby wolf, was the one I chose and named.

That was the highlight of my day. You could say everything went downhill from there.

*(*)*

It was towards the end of the day when my father and I walked back to the car. Rocky was sporting a new collar and was sleeping peacefully in her small cage, waiting to get home and mark her territory. We were only yards away from the car when a man appeared before us, cutting us off from our only escape route.

"Hello Warrick," the man said calmly to my father with a malicious smirk on his face.

"McKeen," my father responded to the strange man in a clipped tone. He angled his body so I was barely in the man's eyesight.

McKeen's eyes slowly turned to me and his smirk widened.

"Hello, Tia. Who's your little friend?" he questioned, referring to Rocky. "Did your daddy buy you a new puppy?"

Slowly, I nodded as he moved closer until he was barely a foot from us. "Lucky girl!" He was beaming as he spoke to me but I could sense something was wrong; the look in his eyes was harsh and it was beginning to frighten me. It seemed as though he was looking through me, and I hated the feeling.

"What do you need, McKeen?" my father asked through clenched teeth, drawing the strange man's attention away from me.

McKeen took a step back. His posture went rigid instantly and his knuckles turned white as he pulled a gun from his trench coat pocket. My grasp on Rocky's cage instantly tightened as I froze in terror.

"What are you doing?" my dad yelled in anguish as the man positioned the gun straight ahead, aimed at his forehead. Horror and realization flashed across my father's face as tried in vain to discretely pull me behind him so that McKeen would not notice.

"Don't act innocent, Warrick!" McKeen snarled, hysteria loud and clear in his tone of voice as he waved the gun around like a maniac. His eyes reflected a crazed gleam.

The only thing that crossed my mind was this was a horrible way for our lives to end.

"C'mon, Jeffery…you don't have to do this." I stood there, shell-shocked and confused at how calm and collected my father managed to stay. His hands were raised in a classic defensive position, showing McKeen that he was no threat. Unfortunately, McKeen was past the point of being reasonable and actually snorted in disbelief at my father's words as his body trembled in fury.

I knew it was a bad decision to speak when a crazed man was pointing a firearm at my father but I couldn't help it, I was terrified for him, for myself, for Rocky.

"Dad…" I called. My voice was barely above a whisper and I could feel the tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I moved a few inches closer to him, searching for comfort. I wanted to close my eyes and wish that it was all a nightmare but I couldn't. I knew it was real.

"It's okay, Tia," he assured, turning slightly to look at me as a sign of comfort.

The moment the words left his lips a loud bang resonated through the area and pain erupted from my shoulder. A sharp cry left my lips as I fell to the ground ungracefully. I barely heard my father's screams as the pain clouded everything around me, lulling me into a state of numbness. The cage that I had been grasping like a lifeline had slipped from my hands, causing Rocky to yelp as she hit the ground.

I held my shoulder in pain, trying to make out what my father was telling McKeen, but all I could hear was McKeen's deranged rant.

"I had to! This is all on you! I had to! There's no one else to blame but yourself. I had no choice; she was in my way! Now there's only you!" Barely a second later, another gunshot rang out, followed by my father's screams of pain. I forced myself to sit up, only to see my father, lying on the ground. Motionless.

McKeen turned his beady, crazed gaze on me. Red-faced and nostrils flaring; he snarled and continued shouting, "he wouldn't let it go!"

He spoke as if he was trying to make himself believe that was the case but I could only stare at my father's body, sobs wracking my body. I lost my father, my best friend, my entire world. He was gone, just like that.

In that moment, I shut down, I didn't think. I launched my body at McKeen, reacting just out of anguish and anger. Before McKeen could react, I pounced; slashing and slicing him like whatever I had become. I felt long cuts across his body as he attempted to defend himself, but it was futile.

He got lucky; I couldn't disarm the gun from his grasp and was shot in the process, the bullet entering the same injured shoulder. I fell back in pain and he used the opportunity to run like the coward he was.

It was the first time I phased.

I phased back and began looking for any form of clothing to put on. I dragged my body to where my father's cold body laid. The mental image of him lying in a puddle of his own blood hurt more than any injury I had.

Pressing down on the gunshot wound on his chest, I tried in vain to help him, there was nothing I could do; he was already gone. No one was around, the street was deserted and I had no way to call for help.

"Daddy! No, please don't go!" I sobbed, "I need you! Daddy, please!" I gently laid my head on his chest, allowing the tears to flow down my face. My body started to grow weak and my eyes started to close against my will. Just as I was passing out I heard a familiar voice.

"Warrick! Tia!" The voice was so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who is was. Not that it really mattered anymore.

"Get the paramedics!" someone shouted.

It tried to keep awake, but the pain on my shoulder spread through my whole arm like a wildfire.

Then everything faded into dimness.

Joshua Uley P.O.V.

"Hello?" I muttered into the phone after it rang three times., hoping this would be a quick call.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Joshua Uley?" the man on the phone asked.

"Yes, and who is this?"

"My name is Captain Jim Brass, I'm a homicide detective for the Las Vegas Police Department." I try to care. "I'm sorry to say this but I have some bad news." He cleared his throat. "Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this but your son, Warrick Brown…has been…killed."

"What?" I said acting like I am in shock.

"Yes, will your granddaughter will be living with you from now on?"

"Yes, of course she'll be living with me," I huff, irritated. I had to resist the temptation to hang up.

"And how old is she," I ask.

"She's twelve. Are you able to come down here?" His voice was weary and tired.

"Yes, of course I will, I'll be down in a week."

He then gave me his number, which I half-heartedly copied down. I hung up the phone before heading into the kitchen for a stiff, hard drink.

Oh great, I have to take care of a freaking twelve-year-old.

*(*)*

AN: Hello! Another fic, and my beta Silver's Fangs edited this for me please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stir from the darkness by a constant beeping. Opening my eyes, I cringe as I'm blinded by the bright white light that appears so suddenly. I shielded my eyes, blinking a couple of time, letting them adjust to my new surroundings, I looked around to find I was in an unfamiliar room lying in a cot; the strange sight made me extremely uncomfortable. As I my eyes swept across the room, I noticed the source of the beeping was coming from a monitor.

Beside me sat a man. I stiffened at first, not understanding why a stranger was here with me but upon closer observation I realized there sitting before me was Nick, the man who was like my second father. He was watching me with tears in his eyes. The badge on his chest read "Nick Stokes". He smiled when he saw me open my eyes.

"Tia? Oh, thank God you're okay!" he sighed, his voice filled with relief but I could tell there was something wrong.

"Where is my dad?" I asked him. "Can I see him?"

Nick look down once again, squeezing my hand and I frowned. "Nick? Where is he? Where is my dad? I want to see him!" I pleaded, starting to panic, my voice rising with every word spoken.

He shook his head before looking me straight in the eyes and spoke " Tia he…" he paused, "sweetie, he didn't make it." His grip tightened on my hand as tears slipped from my eyes.

He continued to speak. "He bled to death before anyone got there, sweetheart. We were lucky enough to save you, but your dad – he was already gone when the ambulance arrived.

I ripped my hand from his grip and brought my hands to my face, clutching my head while rocking my body back and forth. This couldn't be happening; it was all just some sick joke! But the more I thought about it the more I came to terms that my daddy was gone and never coming back to me; but that still didn't mean I had to believe it.

"No! No! No! You're lying! He isn't dead! No, Daddy can't be dead – he just can't!" I cried out.

I knew I was hysterical and beyond reasoning. You can't tell a girl she's never going to see her daddy again and expect her not to cry. Nick could sense the desperation that rolled off of me and went to wrap his arms around me, holding me tightly with my head on his chest. I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go. In fact, the more I fought him the tighter he held me.

"I know you're upset honey, and I know that it isn't fair, but it is going to be okay. I promise." he whispered to me. He continued to whisper in my ear and lull me to a state of peace but it just made me numb. I wanted my dad but I'd never get him back again.

I finally stopped fighting him and just sobbed into his chest until I couldn't cry anymore. Once I had calmed down, Nick allowed me to pull away. He held onto my hand as he handed me a cup of water. I had only taken a few sips when there was a knock at the door, and in walked Captain Brass, my father's boss. He smiled at me softly and stopped once he was beside my bed.

"It's good to see that you are awake, dear." He said with a soft smile. I tried to return his smile, but I couldn't. My face ached from the crying, tears staining my face. "I called your grandfather Joshua Uley," he continued. "He is coming to pick you up as soon as he can.

"You are going to be staying with Nick until he arrives." I nodded absentmindedly, trying my best to listen to what he had to say but all his words were drowned out due to my numbness. It was a struggle, everything was changing so quickly. Brass tried to comfort me by saying that I would be only a few hours' drive away from everyone, but what I really heard was that I was going to be taken away from the only family that I had ever known. Taken away from Grissom, Catherine, Sara, and most importantly, Nick.

Looking at Nick, I took his hand. "I don't want to leave. Why can't I stay with you?! Please don't make me go away!" I pleaded desperately, clutching onto him. He pulled me in close and I closed my eyes, leaning into his arms. Instead of responding to me, Nick questions Brass.

"Did you check this Joshua guy out?"

"Of course," Brass replied. "From what I found, he's an upstanding citizen. He seriously has the cleanest record, not even a parking ticket to his name. When he gets down here I'll have a talk with him to see if the record actually fits the guy. I would never want to put her in that type of situation..." I felt Nick nod behind me.

"You won't leave me, will you?" I whispered to him as Brass exited the room. I needed some sort of answer seeing as how I was going to be given no option than to go with my grandfather. Before Nick could respond Brass turned around and asked, "Tia, did you have a puppy with you?"

I nodded my head - I had completely forgotten about Rocky."Yes, where is she? Is she okay?" I asked franticly hoping that at least she was okay.

He nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, she's just fine. Catherine took her back to Nick's place for the night and is taking care of her for you." I forced a smile and thanked him.

"You got a dog?" Nick asked.

I smiled softly at the memory, my first real smile since I woke up. "Dad let me get her," I said simply.

Nick kissed my head. "Everything's going to be okay baby girl, I promise.

With his reassurance, I nodded my head and laid back down. Nick stayed with me until I drifted back to sleep, hoping that this nightmare of a situation wouldn't get any worse.

I woke later that evening with Nick still sitting beside me. He gave me a fond smile.

"Hi, Princess. I just checked you out of here." I couldn't stop the smile on my face, glad to be getting out of this place. "If you want, we can go and get your stuff and then go back to my house, but I can get Catherine and Sara to do it instead if you wish."

"No, I want to go with you," I said with a heavy sigh.

Nick nodded his head slowly, understanding etched in his expression. I remove myself from the covers and slip out of the bed, hissing at the pain coming from my shoulder. It wasn't unbearable, but the ache was there.

Nick quickly made his way out the door, allowing me some privacy to get dressed before we left the hospital. It was nice to be alone for a moment, changing out of my gown; I trudged towards the door where Nick stood waiting.

Making our way through the hospital, Nick situated his arm gently on top of my shoulders, keeping me close as we walked past the nurses' station. I could see the pity in their eyes, but I avoided any contact and just kept walking, grateful for Nick's larger frame towering beside me.

Stepping into the elevator after what felt like a life-time was like a breath of fresh air. I sighed heavily; glad to be out of everyone's gaze. We hurried down to the underground parking garage towards Nick's car, I wanted to get as far away as possible from this place.

Nick, being the teddy bear he is, opened the passenger side door for me and I slipped in as he went to the boot. Placing the bag containing my father's and my belongings in the trunk, he strapped in the driver's seat.

We sat in silence for some of the drive, neither one of us brave enough to break it 'til, that is, my curiosity got the best of me and I finally caved. "Nick... do you... um... do you know when this, uh, guy... I mean my grandfather, is supposed to come down and take me a-away?" My voice cracked at the end just thinking about before to leave. I've never even heard of this guy and now I'm going to have to live with him.

Nick's phone starts to ring and he answers his phone, "Stokes speaking," he answered. He nodded his head, listening, and his face widened with a sad expression. "Great, thank you phonea lot, Grissom." He hung up the phone and turned to me, "I can't go to Washington with you."

I felt a lump in my throat and tears in my eye. I did my best not to sound heartbroken but there wasn't much to say or do. I would officially be thrown out to the wolves. "Oh." He squeezed my hand, but it did nothing to calm my nerves. We climbed out of his car and walked upstairs into the apartment. As we stepped inside, my other dog, Emma, a 4 year old black lab and Australian shepherd mix looked at me. I was surprised to find Sara and Catherine already inside. They had boxes filled with stuff, and they smiled as we walked in. They both walked over and hugged me tightly.

Catherine whispered to me "I thought Emma might help you feel stronger so I brought her."

I mouth a "Thank you" as I retracted from the hug

Looking around the apartment, I was faced with a bare living room. Seeing it so empty and cold brought tears to my eyes. "I can't believe that this won't be home anymore." I mumbled to myself,unaware of the saddened stares I was receiving- How can she be unaware if she's talking about it?

Nick squeezed my shoulders. "It's going to be fine, honey. Everything will be okay, you'll see. Only sunshine after rain, sweets, and the sun will always come again. Things always happen for a reason, it just takes us a while to understand the why."

I nodded my head, not really caring, but listening and we all worked to finish packing. Once I had collected everything I put Emma on her leash and made my way out the door. We all filed into Nick's car and drove to his house.

The rest of the furniture and my father's possessions were to be placed in a storage which Nick had generously offered to pay for until I could myself. Driving away, I doubted I would ever see that place again. I looked back one last time, engraving the sight to my memory hoping to make it last.

* * *

Two days had passed and today was the day of the funeral. I couldn't believe it. Nick was taking me to lay my father to rest. I had been hesitant all morning: I had refused to get out of bed and just sat there with my puppy and Emma, refusing to move a muscle. Nick had tried everything, but I still refused to go. He had finally called Catherine over, and she coaxed me out of bed.

Getting me up, she had picked out a simple black dress from the clothes I had collected from the apartment. She told me to shower and that she would do my hair once I was finished. I showered and dressed quickly. Catherine straightened my hair; we ate, and then were off.

Sitting in the service, I held onto Catherine and Nick tightly. I didn't want to let either of them go as one by on

e people spoke for my father. Somebody they all had loved…lost in the most horrible way…a piece of their heart gone, never to be replaced…and on and on it went. Many people spoke, including Nick, whom I asked to speak for me. I didn't have the strength to get up and stand in front of all those people who had gathered to say goodbye, it would make things real and I was still in denial on all of this. I still believed for this to be the longest nightmare ever, one that hopefully I would soon wake up for.

Most people commented on how he was the most caring, most loyal and bravest of them all, and that those who knew him could never imagine life without him. We would all miss him.

Yes, we all would, but I would the most, for a daughter only has one father and this daughter was most certainly the biggest daddy's girl around. I would miss my father for the rest of my life. I'm only a mere twelve year old; I shouldn't be sitting at my father's funeral. I should be sitting at home, playing with my puppy watching cartoons on a Saturday morning while my father made me pancakes for breakfast, but it would never be that way again. That was all gone now, this was it.

* * *

Three days had passed since then, and I now sat in Brass's office, numb, waiting for my new guardian to arrive. My arms were crossed over my chest as I stared out the window. I didn't want to be here. I would have liked to be anywhere but here. Why did I have to be sent away? It just wasn't fair, was I not wanted?

As my thoughts wandered, Brass walked into his office and cleared his throat.

"Tia, this is your grandfather."

Turning my head reluctantly, I glanced at the man behind him. For the first time in forever I met my grandfather.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I said.

"Hi, it is nice meet you Tia," Joshua said. Emma walked over to him and licked him.

"This is Emma, my dog," I told him.

"You must be Joshua. I have paperwork for you to fill out," Brass said as he and Ecklie walk over.

"Brass, can I go say goodbye to the team, please?" I asked.

"Sure. If you want to, that's fine," Brass nodded.

I hopped off the chair and exited the room quickly. I walked into the break room to find almost everyone there. Grissom spotted me first, and he smiled before handing me a box. I opened it and smiled when I realized it was all of my dad's stuff from his desk, along with his badge.

Looking up at him I whispered a 'thanks'. Hugging him tightly, I said, "I am going to miss you all so much." My eyes watered. They all took turns hugging me and began saying their goodbyes when Nick stepped in.

"It's time to go, Sweetpea." I nodded my head and walked over to him. "Don't cry, sweetheart. It's going to be okay," he said, hugging me tightly.

I nodded my head again, slower this time before I turned back to everyone. "I will be back soon… One day, I'll be a CSI Agent ready to kick some ass." That earned a few chuckles, and they all smiled at me. Taking my hand, Nick and I walked out of the break room and back to Brass' office.

I looked up at Brass and sighed. "Bye, Brass. I'm gonna miss you."

He hugged me and smiled. "Good luck Tia."

"Tia, I just finished with the paper work," Joshua said before noticing Uncle Nick. "Oh, hi, I'm Joshua."

"Hi, I'm Nick," Uncle Nick nodded, shaking his hand.

We all walked to Joshua's truck. I grabbed Rocky's cage and put Emma's leash on her. I put my my laptop bag and my DVD player bag in the car while Uncle Nick puts other stuff in. I put the bags next to me in the back and I walked out with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Bye Uncle Nicky, please be safe. I will miss you and I'm going to text you and I love you," I sniffled, hugging him again tightly.

"Bye, Sweetie. I will miss you too and I love you. You better text me when you get there," he said, hugging me back.

I got in the car and he start drove off, I looked out of the window as the desert disappeared from view. All those casinos, filled with fools and dreamers. The place that my dad called home…The place that I once called home. Now it's just Las Vegas for me… Home is gone.

I fell asleep when we arrived in California.

Later on:

My world was shaking. Literally.

"Tia. Wake up. We're here," Joshua said. My eyes opened and I looked out the window, expecting to see a house. What I saw was a mansion.

"Wow, this is your house? It is so beautiful," I said.

"Thank you Tia," he replied, smiling he opened the car door. I felt guilty because of how chilly it is outside as the wind rushed in.

"It's so cold here," I said, pulling on my jacket and sweatshirt. I reached for my phone to text Uncle Nicky.

We're here, Uncle Nicky. It's really cold. -T

My phone chirps only seconds after I've sent the message.

Okay. Yeah, ya bet?-N

I put Emma's leash on her and grabbed Rocky's cage and my bag in the seat next to me.

"Can I go inside please?" I asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Joshua said. I grabbed the bag and it is too late at night to see into the woods. He grab all my bag and i made should brought my bed.

Your room is downstair in basement i will show upstair my privel rooms don't go in my room" he said I nod

We walk downstair to basement. I want into the room is large in downstair. I walk around see room dresser and desk and i can see bathroom.

The bathroom over there point the other door i walk in see no shower.

"I will leave to unpack have fun"

I start unpack walk to the bathroom puting my bathroom in there.

I after i was i lay on my bed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Running. Panting. Free. These are the only thoughts I can master as I sprint barefoot through the forest. It's night out, and I can't see very well through the gloom and fog, which feels like dry ice as I run through it. But I'm not cold. Everything feels lighter and there is no pain, just my hot breath and dew clinging to my hair.

I jump over a fallen, rotting log and expect to land on my hands and knees. I catch a scent through the dense woods. Blood. No, that can't be right. I taste it in my mouth, warm, salty, and refreshing all at once. It's not the taste that scares me, but the fact that I seem to savour it. Enjoy it even.

"Tia", a voice calls through the haze. "Tia, why?" he calls again.

I recognize the voice but I can't remember from where. I see a figure up a head and I run to it. I need to see who it is. It's my dad – lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. I try to scream but my vocal chords feel foreign.

"You did this to me, Tia. I thought you loved me," blood gurgles and drips down his chin.

I need to save him! I can't let him die! Not again! Crimson blooms across his work shirt, the one I use to wear when I played dress up, pretending I was an agent just like him. I try to put my hands over the wounds to stop the bleeding, but somehow my fingers have turned to claws. I get frantic only to accidently slice his torso open. Again. And again. And again. His body lies in ribbons and it's all my fault. I catch my reflection, blood smeared on my face, eyes glowing, and teeth sharp. This can't be happening. I close my eyes and try to imagine this isn't happening. When I open my eyes I no longer see my reflection, but instead a wolf.

I wake up screaming. When I pad down the stairs, I smell pancakes and bacon.

My mouth waters Joshua hands me a plate saying, "Tia, I will be going out today and I will be back later tonight. Stay out of trouble and promise me not to go upstairs. I will know if you do," he says ominously, "But have a good day".

"Can look around the town, please?" I soon realize I have no idea which town I am even in. We could be in another country for all I know. "Wait, where are we?" I ask.

"Port Angeles, and yes you can go and after you tidy up the house. See you later tonight, Tia", he kisses the top of my head as he leaves the house, locking the door behind him.

"Bye," I say to myself, feeling a pang of loneliness.

I walk upstairs. Regardless of what Joshua said, I really want to see what's up there. I discover a long hallway with one white door at the end. Mischievously, I twist the brass handle. I walk into a small room only to find three skinny pit-bulls. Immediately they lick my blue, painted toes. I giggle, feeling ticklish. They are so friendly.

"Come on out with me, guys," I coo as they follow me. I shut the door, thinking a little fun won't hurt. After all, they are just dogs.

I check to see if Emma and Rocky mind. Oddly enough, all five dogs are barking and chasing each other like long lost friends.

I name one of the pit-bulls Lillo as a trace the white and tan spots on her back. The second one, the dog with a bluish shaded coat and white paws I name Socks because he looks like he is wearing socks. Finally, I name the last one, who has a brown spot on head, AJ.

They are so cute; I just want to play with them forever.

I start walking into town. When I returned I had bought food, snacks, water, lots of tissues, 5 bags of dog food, and 7 bowls. I put my stuff into my backpack. When I got back home Joshua lookedmad at me.

"Hi Sir – granddad," I said

"You are late," he growls, "You are grounded."

"You can't do that," I replied. He takes a handful of my hair and slaps me in my face. I smell the alcohol on his breath. He flings me to the floor and starts kicking me. I beg him to stop but he just drunkenly laughs.

He takes my hair in his hand again and starts pulling "Do you want to bet, you little brat," he says, dragging me by my hair to my room, "I will do as I please."

"Stay here until I say so, and do not leave."

"Yes grandpa." I whispered.

I crawl to my bed, lying under the blankets, out of sight, in a weird position, trying not to put pressure on my injuries.


End file.
